La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Tifa comienza a tener sueños extraños con un personaje singular su vida comienza a tener cambios y su karma comienza a compensarle todos sus sufrimientos al lado de ese ser... Epilogo
1. Tifa

_Hola!!! He vuelto xD después de largos y angustiosos meses de espera (es manzana!!! Ash… chiste local) volví a las andadas! Y ahora vengo para tratar de actualizar los fics pendientes y para aventarles este nuevo proyecto xD a ver si gusta!!_

_**Final Fantasy VII**__ o.oU que? xD estuve viendo el juego y la película 'Advent Children'… ah, el 'Ova' "Last Order", y me gusto ó.o en especial esa relación/obsesión con Aerith por parte de nuestro buen amigo Cloud, y de Tifa T-T… Bueno, este es mi desquite xD_

_Por supuesto, el siempre atento, perseverante, necio y odiosamente importante __**Disclaimer:**__ Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece, ni tampoco alguno de los personajes que ose atravesarse en este fic, a menos que yo misma lo haya inventado._

_Here we go…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba.**

**Resumen:** Tifa comienza a tener sueños extraños con un personaje singular; su vida comienza a tener cambios y su karma comienza a compensarle todos sus sufrimientos. Dedicado a los karmas Fabian, Carlos y Carlos.

**Capítulo I. Tifa.**

Estaba en un lugar desértico. Miraba un cielo azul en contraste con la arena rojiza; mas, sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba invadido por un intenso frío.

A lo lejos en el horizonte pudo divisar la fina silueta de alguien que se aproximaba a ella caminando de forma lenta, elegante; no pudo moverse del lugar, algo impedía que sus pies caminaran sobre aquella arena abrasadora.

Conforme más se aproximaba más nítido era aquél personaje, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en su pecho: estaba completamente vestido de negro; llevaba una katana de doble filo en su mano, y aquél inconfundible cabello plateado que ondeaba en el aire a pesar de ser tan corto. Lo último que vio antes de pronunciar su nombre fueron aquellos ojos esmeraldas que estaban clavados en ella.

_Kadaj…_

El joven comenzó a atacarla con su katana. Sin saber cómo, ella tuvo que esquivarla con rapidez para que no pudiera herirla; corrió tratando de alejársele, pero en cualquier lugar estaba él, esperándola.

Chocó contra una pared. Guió sus ojos pardos hacia el joven que le apuntaba con la espada, cerrándolos en el instante que…

_¡Ah!_

Tifa se levantó de golpe. Se sentó en la cama mirando solo la oscuridad que le rodeaba; respiraba de forma agitada, aun alarmada por aquel extraño sueño que había tenido.

Caminó descalza por su habitación hacia la puerta; pasó por la habitación de Denzel y Marlene, verificando que dormían plácidamente. Dio un leve suspiro.

Sin saber como, se encontraba en la habitación de Cloud. Miró por la ventana aquella oscura noche. Se sentó en la cama y contempló el porta retrato sobre el guarda ropa; pasó sus dedos índice y anular sobre el vidrio, señalando el contorno del rubio en forma lenta.

_Cloud. –_Murmuró levemente.

Tenía un mes que se había marchado. No hubo cuestiones, solo esperanza… lo extrañaba mucho, extrañaba su presencia y la sensación de seguridad que le ofrecía.

Sin pensarlo demasiado tomó el teléfono y marcó su número; esperó a que pasaran los tonos correspondientes para dejarle un mensaje: "solo para ver si estás bien", "esperamos verte pronto"…

_¿Diga?_

Su corazón la amenazó con salir despedido de su pecho; se sonrojó intensamente y se quedó casi muda… Cloud NUNCA había contestado sus llamadas. Tomó aire y evitó colocar una sonrisa casi estúpida en sus labios.

_C-Cloud…_

_¿Tifa? _–Se escuchó su voz preocupada al otro lado de la línea. _¿Sucede algo?_

_Eh… no. No pensé que fueras… a contestarme._

_He estado más al pendiente del teléfono._

_Ah… comprendo. Bueno, en realidad solo te marcaba… para ver si seguías con vida._

_A las tres de la mañana. _–Aclaró al otro lado del teléfono.

_Es que… no pensé que me contestaras. Pensaba solo… dejarte un mensaje._

_Entiendo._

_Mmm… ¿cuándo pretendes regresar?_

Tifa estaba temblando, y su voz amenazaba con entrecortarse. Por eso hablaba despacio, pausado.

_Pronto, espero. _–Hubo un pequeño silencio. _¿Puedo saber por qué a esta hora?_

_No… podía… dormir…_

_Es una noche fría, será mejor que te cuides._

_Si… no te… preocupes. Perdona si… te desperté…_

_No estaba durmiendo._

_Ya veo. _–Sonrió, más tranquila. _Esperamos… verte pronto._

_Hm. _–Asintió. _Descansa, Tifa._

_Tu también, Cloud._

Colgó el teléfono. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro; tenía rato sin escuchar su voz, y eso la había emocionado mucho.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¡Tifa!_

Volteó hacia Marlene.

_¿Qué pasa?_

_¿Podemos ir __Denzel__ y yo con la señora __Townsend_

_Mmm…_

_¡Por favor! _–Ambos chicos le miraron suplicantes.

_Está bien, está bien, pero tengan mucho cuidado. –_Les sonrió con amabilidad.

Ambos salieron corriendo del bar.

Ese día fue como todos los demás: limpieza, atención y unos cuantos pleitos que ella deshacía. Sin embargo en la tarde ocurrió algo inesperado.

Al bar entraron dos personajes muy singulares: uno era un hombre fornido vestido con un ceñido traje color negro; llevaba el cabello rubio atado con una cinta a la altura de los hombros haciendo que varios mechones cayeran sobre su rostro y cubrieran parcialmente unos ojos azul rey. El otro era una bella mujer alta que llevaba el mismo traje ceñido color negro, pero la cintura, parte del vientre y la pierna izquierda estaban descubiertas; llevaba su largo cabello rojo atado en lo alto de su cabeza y los ojos esmeraldas se habían fijado en la chica.

_¿Puedo ayudarles? _–Tifa se secó las manos con una toalleta cercana.

_Quizá si._ –El sujeto le contestó. _Estoy buscando a Cloud Strife._

_Él no está aquí. Está en un viaje y no sé cuándo regresará._

_Ya comprendo. _–El sujeto sonrió de forma agresiva. _Está bien, si regresa dígale que vine a buscarlo._

_Y puedo preguntar, ¿quién es usted?_ –Comenzó a secar unos cuantos vasos de vidrio fingiendo no estar interesada.

_Mmm… dígale que lo vino a buscar Overain Strife._

Tifa levantó la vista justo cuando ambos individuos se alejaban a la salida. El vaso de vidrio que llevaba en las manos cayó al piso, haciéndose mil pedazos.

_¿Dijo… Strife?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ya había mandado a los chicos a la cama. Se dirigió a la habitación de Cloud y se sentó en la cama; aquél sujeto llevaba, dijo, el mismo apellido que el ex-solado… ¿era eso posible? Nunca supo de algún pariente de él o algo así que pudiese buscarlo.

_Esto es demasiado. _–Murmuró mientras se tiraba contra la cama.

Miró el portarretrato de nuevo. Todavía no llegaba, si es que pretendía hacerlo, y ya había gente buscándolo.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Esta vez corría. Sin embargo un dolor agudo en la parte izquierda de su pecho la detuvo de golpe; contempló la sangre que caía al suelo, y la katana de doble cuchilla que la atravesaba.

Kadaj estaba frente a ella de nuevo, sosteniendo el mango de aquella espada; había una sonrisa en su rostro. Sintió que la impulsaba contra una gran roca, hasta dejarla atrapada.

_¿Qué quieres de mí? _–Pudo por fin gritar ella.

Su voz hizo eco. El ojiverde le miraba seriamente mientras se aproximaba a ella, y tomó el mentón de la asombrada chica.

_A ti._

Abrió los ojos sorprendida en el momento que aquellos labios se unieron a los de ella… dejándola en estado de shock.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¡Tifa! ¡Tifa! ¡Despierta, Tifa!_

¿Qué clase de sueño raro y enfermo era ese? Abrió los ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta de que aun dormía en la habitación del ex soldado.

_¿Qué… pasa? _–Notó a los dos inquietos niños.

_¡Tifa levántate! ¡Vamos! _–Gritó una muy alegre Marlene.

_¡Ven, rápido! _–Denzel jalaba suavemente su mano derecha.

Algo confundida se sentó en la cama… notando la razón de la conmoción de los niños.

_¿…Cloud?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_WAAHH alli la voy a dejar por el momento espero les guste //// todavía no viene lo interesante!!!+_

_Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari_


	2. Soledad

_Nyaaaaa estoy de vuelta!!! Seh eso fue rápido pero en fin n.n aquí viene el segundo capítulo jajajaja!!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece ni alguno de los personajes que se me aparezcan por aquí xD excepto claro los que yo misma haya creado._

_La misma dedicatoria xD_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba.**

**Capítulo II. Soledad.**

Allí estaba el rubio parado en la entrada, mirándola de forma serena con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

_Buenos días, Tifa._

No cabía la alegría en su ser. Quiso correr hacia él y abrazarlo para comprobar que en realidad estaba allí, que era real… pero se contuvo, encerrando toda esa euforia dentro de ella, mostrándole una dulce sonrisa…. Hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

_¿Qué hora es? _–Exclamó bajándose de la cama algo estremecida y camino hacia la puerta. _Tengo que comenzar con…_

Sin embargo fue detenida de los hombros por el rubio; tuvo que levantar la vista, sonrojándose al ver aquellos ojos azules como el cielo sobre ella.

_No, este día no._

Tifa volteó hacia los chicos. Marlene y Denzel intercambiaban risillas de complicidad. Ella solo les hizo una seña de "ya verán" con el rostro.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Salieron a pasear solamente. Los chicos jugaban con el ex soldado, alegres de que hubiese regresado; ella también estaba contenta de que estuviera allí con ellos, pero a su mente regresaban recuerdo, como el del misterioso sujeto Overain cuyo apellido era igual al de Cloud… y peor aún el sueño que había tenido con Kadaj… hizo un gesto de molestia recordando aquél suceso.

_¿Estás bien, Tifa?_

Notó a Denzel frente a ella, completamente sucio de pies a cabeza; más al frente estaba Marlene sacudiéndose toda la tierra junto a un cloud igual de sucio recostado en el suelo, como si una gran tormenta de arena hubiese caído sobre ellos de forma espontánea.

_Hm._ –Asintió. _Solo pensaba en algo… ¿qué diablos estaban haciendo ustedes tres? Parece como si hubiesen estado tirándose con la tierra… cuando lleguemos a casa todos se darán un buen baño._

_¡¿Que?! _–Ambos niños al unísono.

Cloud solo movió la cabeza para mirarla.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Y así fue. Denzel y Marlene ya estaban limpios y listos para ir a la cama; el único que quedaba sucio era el rubio ojiazul que observaba el movimiento recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

_¡Cloud Strife!_

El rubio arqueó una ceja.

_Tú también deberías ir a tomar un baño. _–Tifa sonrió con ternura/perversidad. _¿O prefieres que te lleve al baño también?_

_Hmm. _–Cloud le miró intimidado. _Está bien ya voy._

Ella solo rió silenciosamente.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tifa estaba recargada en la orilla de la ventana contemplando el cielo oscuro. A su mente llegaban de forma alternada la imagen de Kadaj y la de Overain Strife.

_Tifa._

Volteó en seguida. El rubio llevaba puesto solamente la camisa sin mangas de cuello algo y el pantalón negro; observaba detenidamente a la chica.

_Vaya, eso fue rápido._ –Fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar ella.

Cloud se recargó en el marco de la ventana a su lado, mostrando un extraño gesto de seriedad mezclada con melancolía. Ella le miró intrigada.

_¿Sucede algo? _–Se atrevió a preguntar.

_Pensé un poco en este viaje. _–El ojiazul exclamó de forma suave.

_Y… ¿puedo saber lo que pensaste?_

_Que por más lejos que me vaya no puedo abandonar este sentimiento._

Ella le miró confusa (si, confusa).

_¿Cómo?_

_Es una extraña sensación de soledad, de que estoy aquí sin motivo alguno._

_Pero Cloud…_

_Sé que me dirás, que no estoy solo… pero…_

_Pero sin embargo te sigues sintiendo solo._

El joven dibujó una tenue sonrisa en sus labios… algo que ella no podía ver a menudo.

_Me conoces._

_No, eres predecible._

_No sé que es peor…_

_¡¿Peor?! _–Tifa le dio un suave empujón en el hombro.

Negó con la cabeza sin dejar esa tenue sonrisa.

_Puedo mirar a mí alrededor, verme rodeado de gente… pero es como si yo mismo no fuera importante para las personas que conozco._

_¡No digas eso, Cloud!_

La miró algo estremecido. Ella le miraba con cierto enojo, enmarcado en su mirada.

_Tifa…_

_¡Claro que eres importante! Si no, no tuvieras a tus amigos y compañeros. _–Dio un leve suspiro. _Eres importante para ellos… o por lo menos… para… mí…_

Se sonrojó intensamente al terminar de hablar; bajó un poco la vista comprendiendo la magnitud de sus palabras. Se estremeció por completo a pocos segundos: Cloud se había acercado a ella y, en pocos instantes, había recorrido su cuerpo con sus brazos de forma suave, aprisionándola contra él.

_Gracias… Tifa._

_¿P-por qué?_

No hubo respuesta. Tifa estuvo unos cuantos segundos con el rostro pegado en su hombro, percibiendo esa extraña sensación que solo él le provocaba, como si estando a su lado nada podría hacerle daño. Cerró los ojos y se sujetó de los costados de la camisa negra.

_¿Te habías estado quedando en esta habitación?_

_Eh… no. _–Se estremeció. _Es solo que ayer estuve aquí meditando un poco y… me quedé dormida._

_Ya veo…_

Tifa volteó a verle. El rubio tenía su vista concentrada en un punto muerto a través de la ventana.

_Oye, Cloud… quiero decirte algo._

_Será mañana. _–Volteó hacia ella. _Ya es tarde._

_Hm._ –Asintió no muy convencida.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Estaba de pie sobre una gran roca rodeada de lava rojiza. Frente a ella de nuevo estaba aquél joven de cabellos plateados. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo una extraña calidez en su pecho; al abrirlos de nuevo observó que entre sus manos, ahora sostenidas por las de Kadaj, se encontraba una esfera pequeña color negro, muy brillante.

_Déjame ayudarte._

Levantó la vista al escuchar aquella voz del joven, mirándole detenidamente; ella volvió a introducir aquella esfera dentro de su pecho, sintiendo en seguida un abrazo cálido por parte de Kadaj.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nyaaaaa allí lo voy a dejar no quiero que los capítulos sean muy prolongados /// espero les guste…!!!_

_Nyaa gracias por los reviews///_

_Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari._


	3. Ella

_Nyaaa aquí viene el tercer capítulo de esta historia xD changos no pensé que la escribiría tan rápido pero es que estoy inspirada n0n_

_**Disclaimer: mmm pues Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece neeeh ya quisiera /// Zack sería mio MIO y no de la señorita Esther (ejem chiste local)… ni alguno de los personajes que se atraviezen mas que los que yo misma he creado wua mia roa!!!**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba.**

**Capítulo III. Ella.**

_¡Agrr…!_

Estaba comenzando a fastidiarse. Los niños miraban extrañados/asustados el extraño mal humor en Tifa, no era común. Cloud, el muy cínico, parecía divertido con el escenario.

_Tifa… ¿estás bien? _–Preguntó algo estremecido Denzel.

Dio un leve respiro antes de contestar. El rubio tuvo que evitar las ganas de reír.

_No dormí bien._

Al terminar el desayuno, Denzel y Marlene salieron (huyeron) corriendo hacia fuera, a cualquier lugar seguro. El único que visiblemente no debía/podía/quería salir huyendo era Cloud, que permanecía sentado en su lugar.

_Tifa…_

_Ya lo dije, dormí mal… ¡mierda!_

Lavaba los platos y uno de los vasos de vidrio había caído, produciéndole una cortadura en la mano. Miró con cierto enfado la sangre correr junto con el agua del grifo. Sintió que el joven se había parado tras ella, estremeciéndola por completo; tomó su mano y la colocó bajo el chorro de agua unos instantes. Cerró la llave y colocó un pañuelo blanco que había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón sobre la herida.

_Sostenlo unos segundos._

Ella lo sostuvo, sintiendo el dolor en cuanto aplicó presión. Cloud lo notó en seguida.

_Deberías ir a descansar._

Tifa cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era el cuarto fragmento de vidrio que el joven le había retirado de la herida con unas pequeñas pinzas.

_Tengo cosas que hacer._

_Las haré por ti._

_No, claro que no…_

_Claro que si, no pelees._

Le causó un poco de gracia.

_¿Qué me harás? ¿Quedarte en mi cama hasta que me duerma?_

Una mirada de certeza. Tifa solo dio un leve suspiro.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_De verdad, hay algo que debo decirte._

Al rubio ex soldado no le había bastado con arrastrarla literalmente a la cama (Ani: o.ó no piensen mal, bola de mal pensados… jajaja que redundante); ambos estaban recostados en ella mirando al techo con tranquilidad.

_¿Qué cosa?_

Tomó aire y cerró los ojos, preparando mentalmente las palabras que le diría.

_Un sujeto vino a buscarte hace algunos días._

_¿Un sujeto?_

_Hm. _–Asintió. _Un sujeto llamado Overain St…_

No tuvo que terminar; los potentes ojos azul cielo de Cloud se habían fijado en ella de forma intensa. Se sonrojó por completo al verlo.

_¿Overain, dices? _–Cuestionó el rubio.

_S-si. _–Contestó temerosa. _¿Quién es él, Cloud?_

Hubo silencio. Tifa cerró los ojos, sin esperar contestación; con solo aquella mirada se había percatado de la gravedad del asunto.

Cloud se estremeció por completo. Aquél nombre no se había borrado de su memoria, lo tenía tatuado en su mente. Comprendió el susto que le había causado a la chica… pero no pretendía darle explicaciones. Ella nunca las había pedido.

_Tifa, lo siento, no quise…_

Contempló en silencio la silueta de la chica. Ya estaba profundamente dormida.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Esta vez estaba en medio de la oscuridad. Podía ver unas pequeñas luces flotar por el lugar, muy distantes unas de otras. De repente se sintió caer al vacío, hacia un abismo negro, hacia un extraño lago que reflejaba aquellas luces flotantes. Estaba recostada en el agua mirando el extraño firmamento.

Se incorporó, notando que el agua le llegaba a las pantorrillas; miró al frente, notando una silueta familiar, la persona que había puesto de cabeza la existencia de ambos.

_Aerith…_

Aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas parecían traspasar su cuerpo; Aerith miraba algo que se encontraba tras la joven de los ojos pardos. Tifa giró suavemente la cabeza, notando la presencia del rubio ex soldado.

_Ya basta. _–Murmuró para si misma.

Cloud había estirado su mano derecha hacia el frente, dejándola a la altura del rostro de la invisible Tifa, tratando de alcanzarla. Aerith lo hizo igual, tocando los dedos del rubio, cubiertos por el guante negro.

Tifa cerró los ojos…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

…abriéndolos poco después con amargura. Miró el techo, aunque solo por poco tiempo; sus ojos se habían nublado por las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Se había hecho una pregunta antes de dormir… y había sido contestada en aquél sueño. Intentó incorporarse, pero algo la tenía sujetada a la cama.

Miró a su izquierda. El rostro dormido del rubio estaba frente a ella; la había sujetado con fuerza por su cintura y, a pesar de estar dormido, se aferraba y no podía quitarla de encima… ni quería, ciertamente. Contempló aquél rostro aun con los ojos húmedos por el reciente sueño.

_¿Qué es… lo que más… deseas? _–Murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo.

En el rostro de Cloud había una notoria tristeza, reflejada aun estando dormido.

_Volver… a sentirla._ –Murmuró el rubio entre sueños. _Aerith…_

Comenzó a sollozar. Quería levantarse de la cama y salir corriendo, llorar con fuerza donde nadie la escuchara… pero no podía escaparse de sus brazos. Tuvo que llorar allí, frente a él…

Se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte, como si algo se rompiera con fuerza contra el suelo. Eso hizo levantar de golpe al rubio, que miró extrañado a la chica.

_¿Tifa…?_

_Es abajo. _–Exclamó ella limpiando su rostro y bajando de la cama.

Sin darle importancia a su rostro bajó las escaleras hacia el bar con el rubio tras ella; observó que la barra estaba hecha pedazos frente a ella, y una mesa estaba a punto de impactarse contra los vasos de vidrio frente a ellos.

_¡Tifa!_

Solo observó el brazo con el guante negro, mientras un aliento agitado chocaba contra su frente. Cloud se había parado frente a ella cubriéndole de los vidrios que se aproximaban a ella.

_Creo que si logré captar su atención._

Tifa reconoció en seguida al sujeto. Era el mismo rubio que había venido buscando a Cloud.

_Overain. _–Exclamó el ex soldado.

_Nos volvemos a ver, Cloud._

Overain tomó el sable corto que llevaba enfundada en su espalda, lanzándola de forma rápida y fugaz contra ellos… contra una sorprendida Tifa.

_¿Qué pasa, señorita? ¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato?_ –El rubio de larga cabellera sonrió con agresividad.

La punta de la espada habría alcanzado por poco su frente, si no fuera porque Cloud, en un rápido reflejo había detenido el sable con su mano, haciéndose un profundo corte en la palma de la mano. La sangre comenzó a correr por la cuchilla, lo que despertó a la estremecida chica.

_No la metas en esto._ –Regresó el sable hacia el otro chico tirándolo al suelo.

_Tienes razón. Solo dame lo que busco y con gusto te dejaré con tu chica._

Tifa cerró sus ojos pardos y empuñó ambas manos.

_No sé qué es lo que buscas._

_La Perla, no te hagas el desatendido._

_Está escondida._

_¿En dónde?_

Cloud no contestó. Miró de reojo a la chica; el rostro de ella estaba denotando furia, lo cual le hizo caer en cuenta de algo.

_¡Contesta!_

_Si lo quieres, búscalo. _–Retó el ex soldado.

_¿Quieres que lo saque a golpes de ti? _–El otro joven desenvainó otro sable, tomó con cuidado el que estaba en el piso empuñándolos en ambas manos._ O es que ella sabe algo…_

La vista de Tifa fue eclipsada por el cuerpo del ex soldado. Se había entrepuesto entre ella y el otro joven.

_Ella no sabe nada, ya te dije que la dejes fuera, Overain._

_Se me ocurrió algo, onii-san. Quizá ella si nos pueda ayudar._

Portando ambos sables, Overain se fue encima de Cloud. Éste no llevaba ningun arma para defenderse… era parte del trato… y lo único que se le ocurrió fue esquivar el ataque. Sin embargo, en ese instante, notó que el ataque tenía una singularidad: el sable de la diestra estaba elevado, pero el de la izquierda seguía bajo, como si quisiera usarla de…

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Justo cuando esquivo el ataque de la diestra, moviéndose para "cubrir" a la joven a su lado, el sable de la izquierda pasó rozándole por el costado; Overain había utilizado tal como puñal, y había alcanzado a atravesar el abdomen de la chica.

Una sonrisa de certeza. Un gesto de temor.

Sintió un dolor agudo en la parte de su abdomen, justo cuando miró el rostro de su atacante venir sobre ella, y el rostro de Cloud al darse cuenta… después, todo se nubló.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ju ju no era mi intencion que saliera tan… largo._

_Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari._


	4. Cloud

_Hola! Ya regresé con este fic… espero puedan entenderle a la batalla, ocupe ayuda para armarla (nyaa te quiero Cloud n n) y la armé lo mejor que pude._

_OwO quiero agradecer los reviews que me mandaron jejeje en realidad no esperaba recibirlos xD tenía rato sin escribir y me estaba oxidando._

_**Disclaimer: **__Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes que aquí aparescan, solamente los que yo haya creado (que en este caso son los malos xD)._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba.**

**Capítulo IV. Cloud.**

Era como ver todo de nuevo. Frente a él, Aerith era atravesada por la filosa espada de Sephiroth, y podía ver cómo su vida se escapaba lentamente de su cuerpo, sin ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

Era igual.

Overain sacó el sable de aquél delicado cuerpo, dibujando una maquiavélica sonrisa en sus labios, mirándolo detenidamente. Él estaba allí, observando, hincado en el suelo, cómo aquél cuerpo caía lentamente al suelo, manchando todo a su alrededor. Quería despertar de ese maldito sueño…

_Aerith._

Levantó la vista, con cierta nostalgia reflejada en su rostro. No eran ojos verdes como esmeraldas, sino brillantes ojos azules; no era el sombrío cabello plateado, sino uno largo rubio, dorado como el oro. Sin embargo, la sensación que le invadía era la misma.

_Te espero en las ruinas de Shinra, si es que tienes el valor. _–Se escuchó la voz de su hermano menor.

Miró de nuevo. El cabello castaño se había oscurecido, y estaba suelto por sobre ella y el suelo; los ojos verdes se habían tornado pardos… tomó el cuerpo de aquella chica entre sus brazos, aquella que había permanecido a su lado… ella…

_Tifa._

Sus ojos amenazaron con humedecerse en contra de su voluntad; en ese momento todo era idéntico, aquella vida se escapaba de entre sus brazos y no podía hacer nada al respecto… se quedaría solo.

_No… por favor… no…_

Se inclinó contra su rostro, tocando su frente con la de el. Fue entonces cuando la esperanza regresó a su cuerpo de golpe, pues pudo sentir el aliento salir entre aquellos labios y chocar contra su rostro. Sin perder tiempo tomó aquél cuerpo entre sus brazos y lo llevó hacia su habitación.

_Es una emergencia, por favor cuide de ellos unos cuantos días… le pagaré lo que le haga falta._

Colgó el teléfono mientras terminaba de vendar el abdomen de la inconsciente chica. Al terminar dio un leve respiro, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de emociones: en cierta forma alegría por no haber perdido a Tifa, y un enojo tremendo por la repentina aparición de Overain.

_Perdóname, Tifa. _–Murmuró cerca de su oído. _Sé que te he prometido no volver a pelear… pero debo enfrentarme a él. _–Dio un leve suspiro mirando al suelo. _No puedo… permitir… que te hagan daño… que… te aparten… de…_

Miró el rostro dormido de la chica. Se dio cuenta de que lo único que le mantenía con vida era ella; había estado a su lado desde siempre, hasta en los más difíciles problemas… soportando todos sus arranques, su ira, su tristeza, su soledad…

"_¡Claro que eres importante…! Eres importante para ellos… o por lo menos… para mi…"_

Verla con vida, haberla salvado del filo de Overain… le había otorgado una paz interior que hace mucho no sentía. Colocó su mano diestra, sin el guante negro que siempre le cubría, sobre la frente de la chica, dando una muy tenue caricia.

_No dejaré que te hagan daño. _–Murmuró, frunciendo el ceño y enfocando sus ojos azul cielo sobre ella. _No dejaré… que te aparten de mi lado._

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia aquél armario casi prohibido. Abrió la puerta, contemplando entre la luz y la oscuridad aquella espada cubierta por una tela oscura; junto a ella estaba la funda, que tomó sin siquiera pensarlo. La ató a su pecho enfundando la espada que acababa de descubrir y se dirigió a la puerta de salida… pero no pudo salir.

_Es cierto. _–Murmuró suavemente para si mismo.

Entró de nuevo a la casa pero se dirigió al patio trasero; al llegar allí se dispuso a entrenar de nuevo, blandiendo su espada con esa agilidad que aun conservaba a pesar del tiempo. No podía dejar sola a Tifa en casa con aquella herida tan profunda… Overain puede esperar un poco más, no la dejaría hasta que estuviera bien.

_Perdóname, pero debo hacerlo._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Cuando estés en problemas, prométeme que vendrás a rescatarme…"_

Podía ver con nitidez el lugar; la luna tatuada en el cielo adornado con múltiples estrellas. La suave brisa revolvía sus cabellos oscuros por entre su rostro, ocultando casualmente su visibilidad.

Cloud se lo prometió. Vendría a salvarla…

_No romperá su promesa._

Giró su cabeza suavemente, observando una silueta conocida: vestido rosa, chaleco rojo, penetrantes y dulces ojos verde esmeralda y cabello castaño claro atado con una cinta rosada. Era ella.

_Aerith…_

Observó de repente aquellas luces verdosas rodeando a ambas, y aquél lago que las reflejaba a sus pies.

_La Corriente Vital. _–Tifa exclamó con suavidad.

_Hm. _–Asintió la castaña con una tenue sonrisa. _Estamos en ella._

_¿He regresado a ella? Eso quiere decir…_

_Que Overain cumplió su cometido. _–Aerith bajó la vista mirando el agua con nostalgia. _No era algo que debía suceder, Tifa._

_No…_

Se entristeció. Ahora ella estaba muerta… dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas por sus mejillas. No podía dejar a Cloud solo, pelearía y…

_No, Aerith, no puedo dejarlo solo…_

Recordó la tristeza que lo envolvió cuando ella falleció. No quería que se volviera a repetir.

_Cuida de él, Tifa._

¿Cuidar de él? ¿Cómo? Ahora…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Un dolor intenso le recorrió por completo. Abrió los ojos pardos, contemplando el techo.

_¡Cloud!_

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, siendo invadida de nuevo por el dolor, más propiamente en el área del abdomen. Se llevó la mano al lugar, percibiendo sus vendajes, levemente teñidos de rojo, que rodeaban su cintura.

Miró por la ventana. Podía escuchar desde el patio el movimiento de aquella espada que bien conocía; Cloud estaba entrenando con aquella arma, listo para ir a enfrentar a Overain.

Bajo la vista. Estuvo quien sabe cuanto tiempo intentando no sollozar… no quería que el peleara, no quería verlo lastimado, adolorido. Tomó aire, sosteniendo al fin aquellas lágrimas.

_Tifa._

Su voz. Volteó la vista en el momento que el rubio se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. Aquellos ojos azul cielo estaban sobre ella con un gesto de preocupación, de tristeza.

_Hm._

_¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_No puedo quejarme._

El ex soldado dibujó una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, algo que le levantó el ánimo.

_Irás a pelear, ¿cierto?_ –Murmuró bajando la vista.

Cloud le mira.

_Debo hacerlo._

_¡Pero tú me lo prometiste…!_

_Lo sé. _–Hizo un gesto dolido. _Sé que te lo prometí, pero en esta ocasión…_

Si había algo que no toleraba de Tifa, era que llorara frente a él… peor aun, si era culpa de él mismo. Notó que ella lo intentaba evitar, pero al parecer en esta ocasión las lágrimas ya habían corrido por aquellas blancas mejillas.

No pudo más.

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta con un gesto de molestia en su rostro.

_Cloud…_

_No permitiré que te alejen de mí. _–Exclamó, cerrando la puerta tras si.

No hubo emoción ante su comentario, solo una profunda tristeza. Sabía que él la protegería a capa y espada… para que no le ocurriera lo mismo. No permitiría ver morir a Aerith de nuevo.

_Hm.… si, eso es._ –Murmuró para si misma retirando las lágrimas de sus mejillas. _Soy solo una imagen de ella. No me quejo… no quiero que vuelvas a sentirte de esa manera._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Encendió la motocicleta y salió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar. Sabía lo que pasaría, su hermano menor era fuerte incluso antes de que se separaran pero… ¿cómo sabía acerca de la Perla?

Llegó al lugar al poco tiempo. Estaba allí solamente para protegerla a ella, a Tifa. Colocó ambos pies en el suelo sin bajar de la motocicleta contemplando con intriga el lugar. Había mucho silencio.

El sonido del motor de una motocicleta lo puso en alerta; giró su rostro en el momento justo cuando Overain se dirigía hacia él velozmente de frente con el sable en la zurda. Movió su cabeza, sintiendo el filo cortar su mejilla apenas. El sujeto se detuvo frente a él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_¿Qué te parece? El niño si vino. _–Exclamó con cinismo. _¿Es que ella continúa con vida?_

_¡No tenías que lastimar a Tifa, Overain! _–Exclamó molesto el rubio ex soldado. _Ella no sabe nada de esto._

_A pesar de todo, el viejo Cloud sigue siendo un sentimental… solo tienes que decirme dónde está la Perla y te desharás de mi._

_Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, ni quiero en realidad._

_Entonces no hay otra opción, Cloud._

Cloud acelera la motocicleta, dirigiéndose hacia su hermano menor con la espada desenfundada; el otro rubio aceleró también contra él con ambos sables en las manos. El mayor le ataca, pero el de largo cabello y ojos azul cobalto esquiva con suma facilidad. Sin embargo con uno de los sables logra hacerle un corte en el brazo.

El de ojos azul cielo gira en la motocicleta derrapando en el suelo, percibiendo la leve herida en su brazo izquierdo.

_Tifa se molestará…_

Overain derrapa y sin perder tiempo se arroja contra el rubio; Cloud, sin embargo, esta vez le esperaba y con un golpe certero de su espada deja inservible la motocicleta del menor. Ésta estalla, pero aquél joven ya se había librado de ésta aprovechando para atacar al mayor, que solo atina a defenderse; por el impulso cae de la motocicleta al suelo de espaldas, mientras el agresor cae de pie detrás de él sosteniéndose con una mano en el suelo.

Cloud se incorpora al instante. Sin embargo, Overain había desaparecido de su sitio de repente y sin dejar rastro; giró su cabeza buscando por todos lados, separando su arma en dos y colocándose en guardia.

_¡Overain!_

_Dime, hermanito._

El sujeto cayó justo frente a él con ambos sables en las manos; corrió hacia el ex soldado atacándolo sin perder tiempo, pero cada golpe era detenido por las espadas de Cloud. En un descuido el ex soldado le ataca al rostro, alcanzando apenas a cortar unos cuantos cabellos al agresor.

_Mejor suerte, hermanito…_

Overain tiró una patada al pecho del rubio; éste le detuvo con la espada de la diestra, pero en ese instante el menor dio un golpe sobre su abdomen con el sable, haciendo un profundo corte en su camisa y su piel. Apretó los párpados al sentir el dolor.

Sin tomarle importancia a la herida, tiró un golpe con la espada de la zurda, lanzando a gran distancia a Overain, estrellándolo contra las ruinas. Tomando impulso llega hacia donde su hermano había caído… sin encontrarlo.

_¡Aquí!_

El ex soldado se voltea en el justo momento en que Overain le ataca, alcanzando a cubrirse apenas; el dolor en su abdomen le hace caer en cuenta de que solo ha cubierto uno de sus sables… ciertamente él tampoco ha fallado el golpe. Sonrisa de certeza a pesar del dolor.

Y es que la espada de la zurda había atravesado el abdomen de su hermano por completo; ambos fueron obligados a separarse no sin cierto dolor ante el movimiento. Pero no pretendía terminar con la batalla, pudo tomar fuerzas para impulsarse contra él y…

_¡Cloud!_

Se detuvo en seco, sintiendo más fuerte y punzante el dolor. Guió sus ojos azul cielo hacia aquella voz conocida: Tifa estaba allí, observándole a lo lejos, acompañada del pelirrojo de los Turks, Reno… y de una chica que no podía identificar.

_¿Tifa?_

Overain lo atacó en ese descuido, hiriendo a Cloud en el pecho con ambos sables. El rubio ex soldado se sintió caer al suelo después de aquello, sin poder evitar que su vista se nublase por el dolor.

_¡NO!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Espero les guste prometo terminar mas rápido n n_

_Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari._


	5. Pesadillas

_Hola de nuevo n n_

_Primero que nada quiero agradecer los reviews nn no creí que fuera a recibir tantos xD jejeje muchas gracias por leerme._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes que aquí aparezcan a excepción de los malos._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba.**

**Capítulo V. Pesadillas.**

Cloud se había marchado. Ella notó un dejo de angustia en su voz.

A duras penas se levantó de la cama, escuchando la partida del rubio; se había ido otra vez pero, en esta ocasión, podía no regresar jamás.

_Si no regresas, Cloud, mi corazón morirá de tristeza._

Pudo escuchar varios sonidos: los escasos autos, la motocicleta de Cloud alejándose, las voces de la gente e incluso un helicóptero que sobrevolaba en el cielo. Luego, silencio. Las lágrimas empañaron su vista.

_Por más que lo quieras, Tifa, no podrás mantenerlo lejos de las batallas. _–Exclamó con debilidad para si misma.

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, aun adolorida por aquél hombre. Overain Strife. Pensó en llorar, al fin que él no podría verla en ese momento.

_Tifa Lockhart._

Levantó la vista aun sosteniéndose de la pared al final de las escaleras. Entre los escombros estaba un pelirrojo vestido con saco y pantalón negro y camisa blanca. Llevaba un parche blanco levemente teñido de rojo en su frente, y al parecer estaba herido en el pecho, pues la camisa también llevaba manchas de sangre.

_¿Reno?_

_Imagino que ya han venido. _–Exclamó mirando el caos.

_¿Sabes de él?_

_Tiene algo que me pertenece._

Meditó unos segundos. Sin saber cómo, el hombre de cabellos rojizos la sostenía de los hombros; había caído al suelo sin darse cuenta.

_¡Tifa! ¿Estás herida?_

No pudo contestarle. Se había desvanecido de nuevo.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Despertó de nuevo. Reno estaba recargado en la orilla de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, observándole con seriedad. Tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible.

_Dime, ¿qué es lo que sabes tú de lo que busca Overain? _–Tifa le cuestionó con suma suavidad.

_Muy poco. Moonlight solo mencionó que Overain los había atacado para buscar la Perla, y que ella debía encontrar a Cloud._

_¿Ella?_

_Moonlight Vandom. Yo cuidaba de ella._

_Vandom…_

Tifa figuró en su mente. Una niña de cabello negro corto, vestida siempre de forma impecable, de bonitos ojos violetas… la única que aguantaba batalla con ella. Cerró los ojos moviendo un poco la cabeza.

_Si, ya la recuerdo. Moonlight. _–Miró al pelirrojo de nuevo. _¿Cloud tiene lo que Overain busca?_

_Si, y solo Moonlight sabe encontrarlo._

_Tenemos que ir allá. _ –Y frunció el ceño.

_¿Allá? ¿Dónde?_

_Las ruinas de Shinra._

Reno le dio un vistazo.

_No podrás en esa condición._

_¡No importa mi condición! _–Notó el estremecimiento del chico ante tal actitud. _Cloud está en problemas y no pretendo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que puedo ayudarle._

_Está bien, está bien, no me regañes…_

Solo dibujó una tenue sonrisa. El dolor ya no era importante.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Él también estaba sangrando, pero se veía decidido a encontrar a la chica Moonlight, lo cual, de cierta forma, le daba ánimos también para continuar a pesar del dolor. Sobrevolaban las ruinas de Shinra, en busca de algún movimiento.

_Creo que no debe ser tan difícil encontrarlos…_

_¡Allí! _–Tifa exclamó de repente.

Debajo pudieron observar a dos personajes: la pelirroja con poca ropa (xD), y una chica de largo cabello negro, que se encontraba atada.

_¡Moonlight! _–Reno reconoció a la chica y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados. _¡Maldita sea esto…!_

Sintió un ventarrón envolverle por completo; y era que Tifa había abierto la puerta corrediza del helicóptero. Sin pensarlo demasiado, la chica de ojos pardos saltó al vacío… ante la mirada atónita del pelirrojo.

_Oh por…_

La chica cayó justo en frente de aquellas mujeres, elevando una leve cortina de polvo. La pelirroja, en seguida, desenfundó su Velvet y le apuntó con agresividad.

_¿Quién eres? _–Preguntó la pelirroja, desafiante.

Tifa levantó la vista. Cruzó aquellos ojos pardos con la mirada verdecina de la pelirroja, cerrando los puños ya enguantados.

_Ah, tu. _–Sonrió con perversidad. _¿Vienes a ver como Overain acaba con él de una buena vez?_

La chica de largo cabello negro solo observó de forma silenciosa. Tifa corrió hacia la pelirroja Sunight sin más armas que sus manos. La pelirroja disparó varias veces, disparos que la de ojos pardos esquivó con facilidad.

_Hm…_

Tifa lanzó un golpe, que fue detenido por el sable que la chica sostenía con la diestra; la de ojos pardos dio entonces una certera patada en el costado de la cintura de la pelirroja, haciendo que ésta fuera presa del dolor y cayera hincada al suelo. Sonrió con certeza.

_Mmm… ya comprendo._

Sunight disparó contra ella desde el suelo, atinando a rasguñar su frente. Sin embargo Tifa se lanzó contra ella y, en un rápido movimiento del pie le tiró la Velvet a unos 10m de ellos.

_¡Torpe!_

El sable de la pelirroja había hecho un corte sobre su abdomen… justo en la primera herida que le había provocado Overain. Sin embargo el dolor no fue tan importante, pues la furia que había crecido en su interior se lo opacaba. Apartó el sable con la mano y levantó a la chica del suelo tomándola por el cuello del traje.

_¡Tifa!_ –Reno se acercó corriendo hacia ellas.

La chica que estaba atada levantó la cabeza al escuchar aquella voz que bien conocía, emocionándose al ver al pelirrojo que se acercaba presuroso a ellas.

_¡Reno!_

Con el reencuentro de aquellos dos de fondo, Tifa sostuvo con fuerza a la chica denotando un gesto de furia en su rostro.

_¿Dónde está Cloud? ¿Qué es lo que busca Overain?_

_¿Acaso tú no lo sabes? _–Rió sarcásticamente. _¿Estás peleando sin saber la razón? No sé como puedes ser tan…_

De repente una voz resonó en su cabeza, la de Overain. "No sabe que lo sabe", "Dolor al corazón", "Pesadilla profunda…" Llevó la diestra a su cinturón, tomando una radio pequeña color negro, al tiempo que la de ojos pardos la tiraba al suelo.

_La he encontrado._

Estaba lejos de sus armas. Se incorporó notando frente a ella la figura omnipotente de aquella mujer.

_¿Golpearías a una mujer desarmada?_

Tifa sonrió divertida. Lanzó un potente puñetazo al rostro de la pelirroja, haciéndola darse además un buen golpe con el suelo.

_Si, a fin que… yo nunca he prescindido de ellas._

Mientras Sunight se lamentaba por su nariz rota, Tifa corrió hacia donde creyó escuchar una batalla; subió con suma agilidad a lo alto de un risco, notando en seguida a los dos peleadores… con las espadas atravesadas en sus cuerpos.

_¡Cloud!_

A pesar de estar herido, el rubio volteó a verla con un gesto de sorpresa/dolor, acto que Overain aprovechó para atestar sus sables en el pecho del ex soldado.

_¡No!_

Fue detenida de los hombros por aquél pelirrojo antes de poder moverse siquiera. Ella solo apretó los párpados cubriendo sus ojos pardos para no ver su caída.

_¡Cuidado!_

Reno la empujó contra el suelo, recibiendo con su barra el ataque de los sables del sujeto, que había pegado un gran salto para poder alcanzarlos. Tifa levantó la vista, mirando en el suelo a la otra chica visiblemente aturdida.

_¡Moonlight! ¿Estás bien?_

Aquella bella mujer levantó la vista observando a la de traje negro. Miró su pecho. De éste salía una extraña luz negra que brillaba sin mucha fuerza. Solo ella podía verla.

_Eres tú…_

Reno y Overain comenzaron una persecución (Overain atacaba y Reno huía y se defendía), mientas la muy alarmada Tifa bajaba hacia el reciente campo de batalla, donde permanecía aun Cloud en el suelo.

_¡No, espera! ¡Tifa! _–Gritó Moonlight algo alterada.

El rubio de largos cabellos miró hacia la chica que bajaba la colina y, después de derribar al pelirrojo de los Turks, se dirigió hacia ella con ambos sables en las manos.

_¡No te lo permitiré, Overain!_

Guió su vista de forma presurosa hacia Moonlight. Antes de poder divisarla con nitidez, una ráfaga de viento le golpeó con una fuerza tremenda, arrojándolo por los aires, cayendo a varios metros de ellos, justo en el final del risco…

Tifa llegó a su lado, ignorando por completo la singular batalla por detrás de ella en segundo plano; se arrodilló en el suelo justo a su lado y sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos, apoyándola en su regazo. Dos gotas transparentes cayeron sobre la mejilla del inconsciente rubio.

_No quería… verte así._

Aun respiraba, podía percibirlo. Estaban tan lejos de todo lo que podía curarle… su ser completo comenzaba a llenarse de una extraña desesperación…

"_Déjame ayudarte…"_

Su cuerpo se envolvió en un extraño calor, como si se encontrara en medio de un intenso incendio; su pecho comenzó a arder… no podía sentir ya a Cloud entre sus brazos… una extraña y en cierta forma desesperante calma le invadió. El fuego no le quemaba, le envolvía en un cálido abrazo… el destello de su pecho invadió el lugar.

Moonlight miró boquiabierta.

Reno movió la cabeza, despabilándose del golpe que le había atestado Overain, para observar el escenario frente a él. Era como una horrible pesadilla.

_¿Kadaj?_

Al lado de Cloud ahora se encontraban dos personas de pie; uno de ellos era Tifa, que era aprisionada entre los brazos de aquél hombre de cabellos plateados. El de ojos como esmeraldas levantó la mirada, enfocándose en los que estaban en la colina. Sonrió, mostrando en su mano diestra una esfera color negro azulado, que brillaba con intensidad.

_¿Materia? _–Reno murmuró confuso.

_No. La Perla._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_De verdad lamento la demora me he hecho muy perezosa jajaja regáñenme si quieren xD espero subir el próximo más rápido._

_Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari,_


	6. Sweet Dreams Dulces sueños

_Hola de nuevo…_

_Jajaja lamento mucho la demora n.nU es solo que he estado haciendo unas cuantas cosas y… no había tenido tiempo de levantar espero me perdonen._

_Agradezco mucho sus reviews (Cloud!!!) de veras no esperaba tantos jejeje._

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada me pertenece más que los personajes inventados jejeje_

_**Acotaciones:**_

_En cursiva los diálogos_

_Entre comillas pensamientos o recuerdos_

…

_¿Faltó algo?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba.**

**Capítulo VI. Dulce Sueños (Sweet Dreams)**

_¿A qué has venido esta vez?_

Contempló el techo roto de la capilla¿cómo había llegado allí? Tenía un severo dolor de cabeza…

_¿Aerith?_

Ese rostro gentil estaba sobre él, mirándole con una tierna sonrisa. Se incorporó a medias, enfocando aquella iglesia, donde tiempo atrás también había caído.

_¿Has caído por accidente? Esta vez si que te has lastimado._

_Me he fiado. _–Solo contestó.

_Como en otras ocasiones. _–Rió suavemente.

_¿Es un sueño?_

La castaña se sentó a su lado sobre los lirios; afuera prometía ser un día maravilloso.

_Esa es decisión tuya, Cloud._

_Un dulce sueño._

_Los dulces sueños están hechos de eso¿quién soy yo para estar en desacuerdo? _–Contestó alegremente.

De golpe regresaron a su memoria los sucesos que habían ocurrido. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo.

_¡Tifa!_

_La he visto hace poco._

_¿Qué?_

_No te asustes. Solo fueron unos momentos; ella regresó, me ha hecho una promesa. Pero ahora ella está en problemas._

_Debo ir por ella._

Hizo un intento de incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor le hizo retractarse. Terminó tumbándose en el suelo de nuevo, percibiendo sobre su piel descubierta el roce de aquellas plantas.

_Irás, si. _–La chica colocó la diestra sobre la frente del rubio. _Pero no así. Descansa…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_No puedo descansar."_

Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Miró el techo de la Iglesia, pero ya había oscurecido.

_¡Tifa!_

Se incorporó de golpe, llevándose la diestra al rostro. Entre la oscuridad pudo divisar a dos personas recargadas en un pilar caído; a su lado estaba aquella caja de materias. Se incorporó, notando al otro lado el cuerpo de su hermano menor, visiblemente maltrecho y golpeado.

_¿Overain?_

_Cloud¿cómo te encuentras?_

Levantó la vista, observando a Reno recargado en el pilar, con la cabeza de la chica Moonlight recargada en su hombro.

_Reno. _–Murmuró como en un suspiro. Después cayó en cuenta. _¿Dónde está Tifa?_

El pelirrojo se incorporó, dejando a la agotada chica recostada en el suelo.

_Cloud, escúchame un segundo. _–Se acercó a él de forma prudente, esquivando aquella fiera mirada. _Se la ha llevado¿por qué ella?_

El rubio bajó la vista, sin saber qué contestarle; solo imaginó aquél instante.

_No creí que… fuera a suceder._

_Pero sabías que era peligroso para ella._

_Pensé que… ya nadie la buscaría. Había pasado tanto tiempo…_

_He viajado por el mundo y los siete mares. Todos están en búsqueda de algo._

Cloud bajó la vista.

_Es cierto._

_Supongo que sabes como funciona¿cierto?_

_Un sueño. Todo ocurre por un sueño…_

_Parece ser que ella liberó a su peor pesadilla, o algo parecido. Ahora ella está con Kadaj._

Aquellos azulados ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Una opresión en su pecho le hizo difícil el poder respirar, su cuerpo se estremeció por completo.

_¿K-Kadaj?_

El pelirrojo dio un leve suspiro.

_¿Tienes idea del por qué¿Por qué Kadaj?_

Estaba desesperado. No lo sabía.

"_Hay algo que debo decirte…"_

_Tengo que buscarla._

Se dirigió en seguida hacia la salida, con una sola idea en su mente: ir por ella.

_¿A quién, Cloud? _–Reno se acercó a él por la espalda, manteniendo una distancia prudente del ex soldado.

Se detuvo unos instantes. Sabía el poder de aquella perla. Sabía, por aquellos que se la habían entregado, que aquella extraña materia tenía el poder de traer de vuelta a las personas que ahora pertenecían a la corriente vital. Pero¿por qué Kadaj¿Era la furia que buscaba la misma perla? Tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber por qué ella lo había traído de vuelta… _"ella"…_

_A Tifa._

Se fue antes de que Reno pudiese decir algo más.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tifa volvió en si, contempló el lugar, reconociéndolo como el antiguo reactor Mako… ¿lo era? Estaba sentada, recargada en una pared. Lo último que recordó fue a Kadaj.

_Me da gusto que hayas regresado._

Dirigió la vista algo alarmada hacia aquella voz. Sentado frente a ella, como a un metro de distancia, estaba aquél chico de cabellos plateados y la mirada verdecina.

_Kadaj. _–Y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

Kadaj estaba sentado con las piernas flexionadas, recargado en la pared de forma cómoda, portando la Soubra (espada de doble cuchilla) en la diestra, llevando la zurza sobre el pecho. Ya no se miraba como aquél adolescente con el que había peleado Cloud tiempo atrás.

_Me da gusto que me recuerdes. _–Le sonrió levemente, sonrisa apenas perceptible entre sus plateados cabellos.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres¿Para qué buscas la perla?_

_Bueno. _–Movió un poco la cabeza. _Unos cuantos quieren usarte, otros cuantos quieren ser usados por ti._

_¿Qué?_

_Unos cuantos quieren abusar de ti. _–Dicho esto deslizó la Soubra por la mejilla de la chica sin cortarle. _Otros cuantos quieren que abusen de ellos¿no te parece extraño?_

Tifa suavizó las facciones de su rostro. Kadaj en seguida levantó la zurda, mostrándole la perla que llevaba entre sus dedos; sin pensarlo demasiado ella se abalanzó sobre él, para poder quitársela… pero algo había impedido que la tocara siquiera: quedó a unos cuantos centímetros de tomarla.

_Como lo pensé. _–Sonrió con perspicacia, cerrando el puño con la esfera. _No me has contestado¿no te parece extraño?_

No entendía qué era lo que sucedía. No podía tomar la perla, su cuerpo no le respondía…

_¿Qué… cosa? _–Murmuró con suavidad.

_Que Cloud te haya usado sin cuestionarte._

Entrecerró la mirada. Bajó la mano, preguntándose lo mismo en su mente.

_No lo sé._

_¿No hubiese sido más conveniente que te explicara el peligro en el que te estaba metiendo? En vez de eso te ocultó todo¿no es así?_

_Pero… ¿por qué?_

Una extraña oscuridad se estaba apoderando de su mente, una oscuridad llena de temor, odio, tristeza, rencor; la cálida imagen que tenía de Cloud en su memoria desde su infancia se desvanecía lentamente.

_Creí que confiaba en mí. _–Murmuró la chica bajando la vista.

La perla oscura brillaba con intensidad, ante el gusto despiadado de Kadaj.

_Solo te ha usado, Tifa, sin importarle el peligro que corrías al portar la perla dentro de ti. ¿Sabías que su poder te consume lentamente hasta hacerte morir? Supongo que no, es algo que ha olvidado decirte…_

Llegó el momento en el que ya ni siquiera escuchaba su voz. Su mente se nubló con un extraño sentimiento de tristeza, odio, rencor… la había usado, había abusado de su amabilidad, de su ternura, de su amor incondicional… llevó la mano hacia su cuello, tomando entre sus dedos aquella preciada cadena plateada con una cruz de piedras violetas, que él le había regalado. La arrancó, poseída, y la dejó caer al suelo con amargura.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cloud se detuvo un instante. Miró detenidamente aquellas colinas, que bien conocía; levantó el guante de su diestra, dejando ver un brazalete plateado con piedras violetas, casi negras, para dirigir la vista de nuevo hacia las colinas. Hacia aquél lugar.

_Tadaima. –_Dio un leve suspiro.

En seguida se puso en marcha, pasando por alto todos aquellos percances.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Se detuvo frente a las ruinas del reactor Mako. Levantó de nuevo su guante dando un leve vistazo, y comenzó a caminar acercándose a las instalaciones. Curiosamente el lugar ya no se miraba tan sombrío como antes.

Dos pasos. Desenfundó su espada, justo en el momento en que Kadaj le atacaba, chocando ambas espadas por una fracción de segundo.

_Nos volvemos a ver, nee-san._

Cloud le miró asombrado. _Kadaj…_

El plateado se separo de el, quedando a unos cuantos metros. Le sonreía con cierta perversidad y le apuntaba con la Soubra.

_En realidad pensaba que vendrías más rápido._

_¿Dónde está Tifa?_

_¿Tifa? _–Kadaj miró justo tras él, notando a la joven que les miraba asustada sobre lo que fue una escalera metálica.

_¡Déjala ir!_

_¿Dejarla ir? Pero si no está aquí en contra de su voluntad._

Sin pensarlo demasiado Cloud se lanza contra Kadaj con su espada en alto, sin prestar demasiada atención en sus palabras. El plateado, sin embargo, bloquea el ataque con la Soubra, siendo empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto. El ex soldado vuelve a atacarle de forma rápida, ataque que es sucesivamente detenido por el otro joven sin mucha dificultad a pesar de los cortes tenues que le provoca en los brazos y pecho.

Kadaj ataca, sin embargo Cloud le esperaba y de un potente golpe le arroja dentro del reactor, dejándolo al borde de caer al abismo en la corriente vital; el de ojos verdes se incorpora en seguida, al tiempo que hace brillar su mano, lanzando una ráfaga de destellos contra el rubio.

El ex soldado esquiva con suma facilidad cada uno, bloqueando unos cuantos con la espada. En ese instante, Kadaj le ataca de nuevo acercándose a él lo suficiente para tomarle de la camisa; acto y seguido lo lanza hacia el techo, disponiéndose a atacarlo en seguida, pero el rubio logra reponerse para caer en la parte superior del reactor.

_Tsk…_

Kadaj sube un gran salto hacia el lugar, pero Cloud se esperaba su llegada, y de un fortísimo ataque lo lanza contra el suelo, dejando descubierto el lugar donde estaba Tifa de espectadora.

_¡Tifa! _-El rubio grita al verla.

La chica miró a Cloud. Fueron suficientes esos instantes para llenarle de nuevo de furia; la perla que poseía Kadaj entre sus ropas brilló con intensidad, haciéndole comprender que el tiempo había llegado.

_Me eres de mucha ayuda. _–Exclamó, sacando entre sus ropajes la esfera oscura, que sostuvo con la mano.

Cloud miró a la chica, después a Kadaj, que comenzaba a asimilar la perla consigo… y entró en pánico. ¿Cómo había logrado fortalecer la perla? Eso solo se podía si… miró de nuevo a Tifa, cuya mirada casi le atravesaba por el medio.

_Tifa…_

Movió un poco la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Kadaj, que aun se encontraba en el suelo, y se dirigió a atacarle sin pensarlo; lanzó el sablazo, observando asombrado que el plateado le había detenido éste sin el mínimo esfuerzo. Kadaj movió la Soubra, deshaciéndose del rubio y arrojándolo contra el reactor.

_Te odio. _

Cloud alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Tifa antes de estrellarse. Aquellas palabras lo hicieron estremecerse como nunca.

Cayó al suelo de espaldas, llevándose varios restos del reactor. Logró cubrirse de los escombros que le cayeron encima con la espada, que colocó frente a su cuerpo.

Todo movimiento cesó de repente.

Abrió la azulada mirada, contemplando algo plateado que brillaba en el suelo, justo a su lado. Lo tomó entre sus dedos, percatándose en seguida que era aquella cadena que le había obsequiado a Tifa.

"_Quizá suene infantil, pero esto nos mantendrá unidos."_

Levantó los escombros. Ella estaba allí, al lado de Kadaj. Sentía esa mirada. Era una mirada de odio, de desprecio… se sintió dolido de repente, aquella mujer… ¿le odiaba?

Tifa le miraba con suma tristeza ahora. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

_¡Te odio, Cloud! _–Gritó aquella mujer presa del rencor. _¿Por qué me usaste así? Yo que te amaba tanto…_

De repente su cuerpo era un vacío frío, despiadado. No entendía qué le sucedía… sus ojos azules se nublaron de repente y, ante la sorpresa del mismo Kadaj, esta vez las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas del ex soldado.

Hubo un silencio estremecedor. Kadaj afiló la pupila, pero solo podía ver la silueta oscura del rubio. De repente, una fiera mirada se posesionó en él, una mirada que lo hizo estremecerse por completo.

_¡No te lo perdonaré nunca, Kadaj! _–Gritó, presa de la furia que crecía dentro de él.

"_Mientras te tenga a mi lado seré feliz…"_

Se dirigió ciegamente con la espada hacia el plateado, que se mantenía confuso más que nada, atacándole sin medida alguna; Kadaj se salvó en un último salto que lo hizo dirigirse hacia la parte más alta del reactor. Sin embargo el rubio ex soldado le siguió, sin importarle ya el poder de la perla o su propia existencia.

Su espada cayó a lo lejos. Fue lo último que miró al sentir el dolor en su pecho; y era que Kadaj le había clavado la Soubra despiadadamente. Estaba cansado, no había dejado de llorar. En la muñeca zurda llevaba la cadena de Tifa firmemente sujetada.

_¿Te ha dolido? _–Sonrió el plateado. _Pero sé que no es nada a comparación de las palabras, te matan de forma lenta y en vida._

Tifa contempló oscura a rubio ojiazul. Éste tenía la mirada sobre ella…. Una mirada que jamás antes había visto en él, dolida. Sabía que le pedía perdón. Sin embargo el odio opacaba su corazón. Estaba confundida. Aquella Perla brillaba con intensidad…

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¿Quién eres?_

_Seamos justas. Se una. Líbrate de todo._

_¿De todo?_

_Si. Sé feliz. Tenlo por siempre._

_¿A quién?_

_A él. A quien odias. A quien amas._

_¿Es lo correcto?_

_Seamos justas. Se una. Líbrate de todo._

_Ayúdame._

_Seamos una. Dame tu cuerpo. Seamos justas._

_Seamos una entonces._

_Seamos una._

De repente todo era luz. Ya no había odio.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¿Life Stream?_

Kadaj y Cloud observaron. La perla escapó del primero, atravesándolo como si nada. El plateado cayó al suelo, presa del dolor.

_Esto es vida. Quien odia, perece. Quien es odiado, perece. Hemos de regresar a la corriente vital. Todos._

Cloud solo podía mirar una luz. Reflejaba en aquella cadena plateada que llevaba en su muñeca. Había cometido otro error, su rostro estaba húmedo y marcado por el dolor otra vez… un dolor que no lo abandonaría hasta el final de su vida.

_Es tarde ya… gomenasai… Tifa._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Gomen por la demora. Culpemos a Cloud que me distrae n///uU_

_Ani Li Lockhart Strife_


	7. Beso

_Hola de nuevo a todos. Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a las personas que nos han seguido en el trayecto de este fanfic, pues, damas caballeros y pokemones (chiste local xD), les anuncio que oficialmente este es el último capítulo… ¡Si, el último! Digo NOS porque este fic no ha sido obra mía totalmente._

_Así que… también debo agradecer a Cloud n n que fue el que me ayudó con casi todas las batallas que se formaron en el trayecto de esta historia. Así que, gracias Cloud te quiero mucho._

_Bueno, pero esto no se quedara así. Habrá un epílogo después de este capítulo, y, por que no… una segunda parte de esta historia._

_**Disclaimer: **__Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes que aquí aparecen, a exepción de los que yo misma he inventado. _

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a Cloud, por supuesto; al minino Yazoo y a mi mami n.n**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba.**

**Capítulo VII. Beso.**

(Ironías del destino que el último capítulo sea el número siete, no fue intencional).

.-.Flash Back.-.

_¡Vamos! Dime qué te gustaría._

_Supongo que igual que toda chica. Un colar plateado con diamantes y piedras preciosas._

_¡A mi también! Pero que fuera de oro puro._

_No seas avariciosa. Yo adoro los collares…_

En ese momento se cerró la puerta que acababa de abrirse.

… _pero en ese día solo me conformaría con un beso suyo._

_¿Aun no se lo has dicho?_

Tifa miró a Yuffie, negando con la cabeza.

_No, así todo es perfecto. Además, creo que nuestra relación cambiaría si él lo supiera… ¿Qué tal si él todavía…?_

_Si, ya entiendo._

Cloud se quedó fuera unos momentos más después de llegar, pensando en lo que había escuchado. ¿Un collar plateado? Pronto sería su cumpleaños y esa conversación le había dado la clave que buscaba¿qué regalarle? Haciendo como que acababa de llegar abrió la puerta y entró de nuevo.

_Tadaima._

Esta vez ambas lo escucharon llegar, haciendo que la ninja se callara en seguida. Tifa se levantó de la silla, rogando por que el rubio no hubiese escuchado.

_Okaeri nasai, Cloud._

_H-hola. _–Yuffie saludó algo nerviosa.

_Yuffie, hola. _–El rubio sonrió apenas. _¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_Eh… ¡Venía de visita! _–Se paró casi de forma mecánica, ante la confusión del ex soldado. _Solo pasaba por aquí y… decidí llegar a ver como estaban ji ji ji…_

Tifa se llevó la mano diestra al rostro.

_Etto… ¿cómo estás?_

_Bien. _–Contestó Cloud sin abandonar el gesto de confusión.

_¡Qué bien! Eh… bueno, debo dejarlos… ¡Nos vemos! Y gracias, Tifa._

Ambos solo observaron el aparente escape de Yuffie por la ventana, a pesar de que estaba la puerta abierta justo detrás de Cloud. Se miraron en silencio, intercambiando obvios pensamientos.

_Tifa¿llegó otro trabajo?_

_Si. El mensaje y la dirección están sobre la barra._

_Está bien, nos vemos más tarde._

.-.Fin Flash Back.-.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Del abismo habían salido largas tiras verdes, y habían rodeado a Tifa de repente, destellando una potente luz blanca. La joven, con la vista perdida completamente, estiró su mano derecha hacia aquellos jóvenes; la perla fue atraída en seguida desde dentro del cuerpo de Kadaj. El plateado terminó tumbado en el suelo, herido mortalmente.

_Maldita… _-Murmuró el plateado llevándose la mano al pecho.

_Calla. _–Exclamó la chica, que con un fugaz movimiento de la mano transformó al plateado en solo destellos.

_¡Tifa! _–Gritó el anonadado rubio, después de observar cómo Kadaj había desaparecido así como así frente a sus ojos.

Aquellos ojos pardos se clavaron fríamente en el rubio.

_No. Te equivocas. Soy aquella que regula la corriente vital, el espíritu de la tierra. Soy Alba._

…_Alba. _–Cloud entrecerró la mirada, apuntándole con su espada. _¿Qué has hecho con ella?_

_Ella está donde pronto todos estarán. No podrás detenerlo._

Con un movimiento de ambas manos, los seres vivientes comenzaron a perder energía de forma rápida, y los más pequeños y simples a morir inminentemente. Conforme caían, dejaban escapar una pequeña serie de luces brillantes, que se acumulaban dentro de aquella perla que llevaba entre sus manos.

Cloud se acercó a ella, pero antes de poder tirar el primer sablazo dejó caer la espada al suelo. Comenzó a sentirse débil, tuvo que sostenerse de la espada clavada en el suelo. El fin se acercaba lentamente.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

.-.Flash Back.-.

Todo ese día estuvo fuera. No era su intención.

Inventó la excusa de las entregas, aunque en realidad ese día no había aceptado ninguna. Estuvo como loco en la motocicleta por todo Midgar buscando algo que mínimo se pareciera a la descripción de la chica.

Después de interminables horas entre tiendas y joyerías, terminó en una poco llamativa; al entrar todos le miraron raro, pues casi TODOS eran TODAS, solo mujeres. Miró el aparador como todo un gangster, contemplando frente a él una bonita cadena, muy sencilla, con un dije en forma de cruz con piedras color violeta.

_Se llama Amatista. _–Exclamó la mujer al otro lado de la vitrina, con una sonrisa temerosa.

Cloud levantó la vista.

_¿Qué cosa?_

_La piedra de la cruz se llama Amatista._

_Ah. _–Exclamó estúpidamente. No tenía idea de que las piedras tuvieran nombre.

_Esta pieza está en oferta, cuesta 45, 000 gils, y además viene…_

A Cloud se le fue el alma al suelo. ¡45, 000 gils! Unos tres meses de trabajo, horas extras y trabajo forzado. Sin embargo meditó un poco, dejando a la mujer hablando sola. Imaginó a Tifa con eso puesto… más bien el gesto en su rostro, esa _bella sonrisa_. 45, 000 lo valían, era un sacrificio más.

_Lo llevaré. _–Exclamó, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

La mujer sonrió complacida, pensando que toda esa saliva gastada (que Cloud ni siquiera se había dignado a escuchar) había dado resultado.

Estuvo 30 minutos contemplando aquella cajita metálica. ¿Cómo diablos aquella cosa tan pequeña costaba cuatro meses de entregas? Dio un suspiro de resignación, disponiéndose a partir hacia el bar.

.-.Fin Flash Back.-.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Moonlight miraba inquieta como los seres vivos iban perdiendo cada vez más su vivacidad y fuerza; ella misma lo estaba sintiendo también. Reno había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo, semi recostado en el suelo, y la chica Sunight se encontraba al lado de un ya conciente Overain.

_¿Esto es la Perla? _–Exclamó la alarmada pelirroja.

_No, esto es Alba. El espíritu de la Tierra ha enfurecido, y nos quiere mandar a todos al Life Stream de nuevo._

Reno escuchaba, pero estaba agotado. Pronto regresaría a la corriente.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Vincent logró alcanzar a tiempo a la joven ninja que caía al suelo. La tomó entre sus brazos moviéndola un poco.

_¡Yuffie¿Estás bien¡Contesta!_

_Estoy… mareada. _–Murmuró la chica.

Ambos habían subido a lo alto de un edificio al notar el vortice de Life Stream que se había formado, cuando la chica se debilitó de repente y cayó al suelo. El mismo ex turco sentía que las fuerzas le abandonaban.

_¿Es que acaso es todo?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tomando las fuerzas que ya no poseía, Cloud hacía vagos intentos por acercarse a la chica, en cuya mano se encontraba la dichosa perla, logrando solo ser despedido por los aires ante la potencia de Alba.

_No me… rendiré… Tifa._ –Exclamó, volviéndose a incorporar con la espada en su mano.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

.-.Flash Back.-.

Había anochecido cuando llegó al bar. Entró de forma silenciosa, dispuesto a averiguar qué había sucedido en su ausencia…

Silencio.

Cloud se acercó a la sala, notando sobre un sofá a la chica, durmiendo tranquilamente. Se miraba tan serena… movió la cabeza, ahuyentando sus pensamientos. En seguida se dio media vuelta, caminando de forma lenta, pensando en lo…

_¿Cloud? Llegas tarde._

Se estremeció completamente. Giró de nuevo, quedando frente a ella, ocultando discretamente la cajita negra tras él, mirando a la chica de forma serena…mente falsa xD

_Lo siento, he estado por toda la ciudad. _–Y eso no era una mentira.

_Pero al menos has llegado. _–Sonrió Tifa con suavidad.

El rubio dio un leve suspiro, acercándose a ella. No sabía ni que hacer, solo se quedó allí observándole. Después de un prolongado silencio decidió mostrarle la caja, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

_¿Qué es eso, Cloud? _–La chica lo miró confusa.

_Es para ti._

Con solo esas palabras había logrado iluminar el rostro de Tifa. La felicidad que le provocó no cabía en esa casa, a pesar de que desconocía el contenido de la caja.

_¿De verdad? _–La chica tomó la caja y la abrazó como si fuera el tesoro más grande del universo… de haber sabido solo le hubiera dado la caja vacía.

_Espero que te guste, no estaba muy seguro si era de tu agrado. _-45, 000 debían de ser del agrado de alguien…

Tifa abrió la caja. Miró boquiabierta aquella preciosa cadena que brillaba intensamente; la tomó entre sus manos con delicadeza, como no creyéndosela de él…

_Cloud… yo… _

_¿No te gusto? _–Al borde del colapso.

_¡S-si! Es decir… no esperaba que… pero¡es tan bello!_

Y le regaló aquella preciosa sonrisa que solo ella podía mostrarle. Su alma descansó por fin tranquila.

_Muchas gracias, Cloud. Es lo más bello que jamás alguien me haya obsequiado._

La chica se incorporó, y colocó un pequeño beso sobre la mejilla del ex soldado. Tuvo que sonreír.

_Oye¿qué es esto?_

_¿Qué es qué? _–Cuestionó algo ido.

Tifa le mostró un brazalete plateado, con esa "Amatista" incrustada. Allí entendió la razón de semejante precio.

_Es algo grande para mí, pero…_

El rubio observó cómo le colocaba el brazalete en la muñeca. Le quedaba perfecta.

_Son iguales. _–Murmuró él.

_Quizá suene algo infantil pero… nos mantendrá unidos._

Miró a la chica en silencio. Ésta se había sonrojado levemente, y había recargado la frente sobre su hombro derecho; Cloud colocó en seguida ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica, simulando un abrazo.

_Espero haberte hecho feliz al menos._

_Mientras te tenga a mi lado seré feliz._

Cloud sonrió levemente. Llevó los labios a besar su frente con suavidad.

Y Tifa fue totalmente feliz.

.-.Fin Flash Back.-.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Él también había sido feliz en ese instante. No… no era solo ese instante, sino… desde siempre.

Era ella. Su compañía.

Dejó la espada clavada en el suelo. Se incorporó ya muy débil, a punto de perder la conciencia, dirigiéndose hacia aquella mujer que les robaba el aliento.

Alba le observó, asombrada por su perseverancia.

_¡Tifa¡Por favor reacciona!_

_¡No soy Tifa!_

Dicho esto, aquella mujer, con un movimiento de su mano libre, hizo que varias rocas se dirigieran hacia Cloud. Estaba débil, no llevaba su espada… así que solo se cubrió con los brazos, esperando el golpe.

Sin embargo, no hubo golpe.

Levantó la vista algo alterado, notando una presencia frente a él, la que le protegió; Overain se había interpuesto entre su hermano, y había destruido las rocas que se le aproximaban con ambos sables. Cloud lo miró boquiabierto.

_¿Overain? _–Exclamó sorprendido.

_Eres un… asco. _–El rubio de largos cabellos cayó hincado en el suelo visiblemente cansado. _Y un… sentimental…_

Dicho esto cayó al suelo visiblemente cansado. Cloud se incorporó, caminando lentamente hacia él.

_Gracias. _–Murmuró.

Levantó la vista hacia aquella mujer. Alba parecía perturbada.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tifa podía ver a Cloud a través de aquellos ojos, pero no podía hacer nada. Se estaba llenando de desesperación, lo cual hacía desconcentrar al espíritu.

_¿De qué te preocupas? Pronto estarán juntos._

_No. No es lo correcto._

_¿No es lo que querías?_

_¡Si! Pero… no de esta forma._

_Es así como debe ser._

_¡No, Alba! No es así. ¡No puedo permitir que lo mates frente a mis ojos!_

_No puedes hacer nada para impedirlo._

_¡Si puedo¡Lo haré¡Cloud!_

Alba tocó el suelo. Cloud se lanzó hacia ella sin pensarlo, tomándola por los hombros, siendo rodeado por la energía que la perla había absorbido. Sus fuerzas regresaron parcialmente.

_Tifa… ¡Tifa! _–La movió por los hombros, intentando despertarle. _Tifa, sé que estás allí, por favor ayúdame… ¡Tifa!_

_¡Ella no está aquí! _–Gritó el enfurecido espíritu. _¡El oponerte solo prolongará el momento de tu muerte!_

_¡No me importa morir, solo la quiero de vuelta!_

Los ojos de Alba se abrieron con sorpresa. Solo miraba el gesto decidido del joven.

_Cloud. _–Murmuró apenas.

La sujetaba con firmeza, pensando en cómo la traería de vuelta. Las fuerzas le abandonaban de nuevo, su cabeza le desesperaba…

"_A veces es bueno dejar de pensar."_

Dio un leve suspiro, dejando de pensar. Podía sentir la brisa fresca; el roce de aquella energía que absorbía la perla le lastimaba. Se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, evitando así aquél roce. Sobre su rostro percibió un aliento agitado, que era unísono a su intento de liberarse… no la dejaría ir.

_No. Nunca._

Sonrió levemente, ahora tomando aquel cuerpo en un abrazo. Se acercó a su rostro un poco más, notando el cese de la agitación, hasta hacerlo nulo en el momento de tocar sus labios, en un fino beso.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tengo un deseo._

_¿Cuál es?_

_No es para mí. Quiero regresar y cumplir mi deseo._

_Ya lo he visto, ese hombre, lo que ha hecho¿todos son así?_

_Eso debes verlo tú._

_No puedo más. Ayúdame._

_Déjanos seguir._

_Seguirán. Él te escogió a ti sobre su muerte. Ahora veo el porqué._

_Gracias. Dale un saludo de mi parte a Aerith._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

De repente la energía comenzó a regresar en forma de estrellas diminutas, brillantes como las verdaderas. Poco a poco los seres vivientes comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, a respirar… y todos los demás a recobrar sus fuerzas.

Overain levantó la cabeza, algo mareado. Pudo observar aquellos destellos caer hacia las cosas que le rodeaban, sintiendo algo de alivio. Hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero al ver la escenita decidió tirarse pecho tierra y hacerse el desmayado antes de que ellos lo vieran.

Cloud se separó de ella cuando le hizo falta el aire, llevándose en sus labios la esencia del beso. Después cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo. Sin embargo, esta vez no podría salir huyendo así como así. Abrió la azulada mirada, contemplando el rostro de la joven, más tranquilo, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

_¿T-Tifa? _–Murmuró suavemente.

Abrió los ojos pardos al escucharle. Observó su rostro, percibiendo en seguida que estaba entre sus brazos. Se sonrojó intensamente.

_C-Cloud…_

La sujetó con fuerza, apegándola contra él.

_¡Tifa! Tifa…_

Estuvieron así durante unos cuantos segundos, pues el brillo de la perla los hizo separarse; el destello sobre la mano de la chica le hizo comprender a ella que el momento había llegado. Sonrió levemente, dejando caer la perla al suelo, ante la mirada consternada del rubio.

La perla subió a los cielos, y al alcanzar cierta altitud se hizo pedazos; dichos fragmentos cayeron sobre ellos a modo de estrellas fugaces.

_¿Qué sucedió? _–Cuestionó Cloud con suavidad.

Tifa solo sonrió, como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Una cantidad de fragmentos cayó justo tras ellos, formando de la nada un gran árbol en ese sitio, ante la mirada atónita del ex soldado. Por los lugares donde cayeron los fragmentos se formaron miles de arboles más, no tan grandes, pero si lo suficientemente frondosos como para formar un bosque. Alrededor del gran árbol se formó un jardín de Lirios ante sus pies.

El desierto se trasformó ante sus ojos en un frondoso bosque, lleno de árboles, de colores, de vida… dejando boquiabierto a todo el que miraba: Reno y Moonlight desde la Iglesia, Vincent y Yuffie desde los edificios...

_Asombroso._

Tifa sonreía complacida al escucharlo. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del joven, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Pudiste haberlo tenido todo… y tu solo deseaste esto. ¿Por qué?_

_Porque no es justo que solo piense en mi misma. Eso es egoísmo._

_Viste por los demás. Pero aun así pudiste haber tenido lo que desearas._

_No. Ya tengo lo que más deseo._

_FIN._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Al fin el fin xD_

_El proximo será un epílogo, una batalla que quedó pendiente._

_O o la demora es culpa de Cloud!!!! Aunque le agradesco mucho su ayuda Te quiero Cloud!!!_

_Gracias por leerme n///n_

_Ani Li Lockhart Strife_


	8. Epilogo

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La leyenda de la perla de alba**

**Epilogo**

Permanecían aun en el bosque Cloud y Tifa, observando el espectáculo que les mostraba aquellos destellos hechos pedazos; ella aun se encontraba entre sus brazos, no se apartaría de él tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo, era la hora de partir, por lo que Overain se acercó a ellos, en el momento que decidió más conveniente para aquellos dos.

_Bien, hermano. _–Dio un suspiro llevándose la mano a los rubios cabellos. _Mi presencia aquí ya no tiene sentido, pues han destruido lo que yo buscaba… como un último favor… ¿podrías llevarme al establo de Chocobos para rentar uno?_

_¿Eh? _–Cloud le miró confuso.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Sabían que tenían un pendiente, no podían terminar así tan tranquilos, y esa petición solo era una excusa para terminar su pelea sin ser molestados…

_Está bien. _–Murmuró Cloud, y volteó hacia la chica.

Tifa le miró con una sonrisa dulce. _Descuida, yo se como regresar. Lleva a tu hermano, pero no tardes demasiado._

El rubio ex soldado asintió.

Ambos partieron en la _Fenrir_, mientras la de ojos pardos les miraba alejarse.

Al salir de Midgar y estar cerca de la colina donde cayó Zack, Overain hizo detener a Cloud.

_Supongo que aquí está bien. _–Overain exclamó con sutileza al bajarse de la motocicleta. _Ahora podemos terminar nuestro asunto._

Cloud retiró la First Tsurugi de la motocicleta, armandola en el acto.

_Mas te vale que me muestres ese poder con el que derrotaste al gran Sephiroth¿Eh? O de verdad que la pasarás mal._

Cloud baja de la motocicleta. Ambos hermanos se colocan frente a frente, teniendo el precipicio y la espada de Zack de fondo, portando uno la First Tsurugi, y dos sables el otro.

En guardia!!! Grita el Ex SOLDIER y se lanza contra su hermano el cual lo bloquea con ambos sables, en seguida lo sigue acometiendo con varios cortes con la intención de acabar rápido con la pelea pero el de cabellos recogidos bloquea la mayoría de ataques fuertes pero recibe algunos leves.

Eso es todo??? No juegues conmigo hermano sigues siendo un tonto sentimental con estos ataques no lograras nada ahora veras¡¡¡ Overain se lanza al contraataque con un corte fuerte con uno y otro sable y luego una patada que manda al mayor a volar lejos.

Lo siento hermanito pero tome esto

Le enseña una esfera verde pálido la cual asimila y en el acto lanza una bola de fuego contra el Ex SOLDIER

Cloud no puede hacer más que saltarla pero una parte logra quemar sus ropas cerca del pantalón y el raso de su pierna izquierda.

Overain dispara más bolas de fuego a su hermano hasta que este sube a un risco alto y saca una materia verde también

Los dos podemos jugar a esto!!!

Cloud la asimila y eleva su mano en ese instante comienzan a formarse densos nubarrones y una gran tormenta eléctrica y todos los rayos van en dirección al menor haciéndolo huir para esquivarlos pero uno de estos lo alcanza y lo deja todo chamuscado con muchos de sus rubios y largos cabellos rizados.

Over se recupera y apunta una bola hacia el risco donde está su hermano y lo hace caer corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él para atacarlo con toda su furia, Cloud que ha perdido el equilibrio no puede defenderse bien y recibe la mayoría de ataques de su hermano que ha generado un tornado de cortes que le desgarran las ropas y le hacen varios cortes.

El ex SOLDIER queda muy herido y sin su camisa debido al ataque

Cloud: uugghh… aah

Overain: Eso fue todo? Patético tus ataques causan gracia Cloud eres blando o debo volver a involucrar a la chica para que te pongas serio??

El de cabellos puntiagudos se recupera un poco

Cloud: a ella no la involucres!!!

–se lanza hacia su hermano a toda velocidad haciendo girar la espada y conecta a Overain con un corte muy fuerte que este logra bloquear pero lo hace volar sin detenerse lo sigue y apunta su espada hacia él; esta se divide en 6 partes el Ex SOLDIER lo ataca una y otra vez a toda velocidad a lo cual el de cabellos largos no puede reaccionar recibiendo uno tras otro los ataques que alternadamente lo golpean y lo cortan hasta que el ultimo lo hace regresar a tierra de un golpe pero sin dañar sus partes vitales.

Overain: aaah!!! Eres tan fuerte como lo esperaba….uugh

Cloud: uuf no fue sencillo pero espero que te vayas sin causar más problemas –saca otra materia y la usa creando una suave luz sobre él y su hermano-

La luz cura sus heridas y Overain parte con rumbo al sur mientras su hermano lo observa en FENRIR

Cloud: Tifa me matara al verme llegar así….


End file.
